


Прокачка TIE-истребителя в доказательство, что ты лучше ублюдка, заведующего серией TIE: совмещаем приятное с полезным

by Sangrill



Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mandatory Vader Angst, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: – С вами снова "Охотники За Ломом", – подросток глотнул воды из металлической фляги в руках – медленно и аккуратно, как делают только жители пустыни. – Пару недель назад одинsleemoзаявил, что до улучшения имперских кораблей мне никогда не добраться, потому что я всего лишь шваль из Внешнего Кольца. И ты, пожалуй, прав: то, что я чиню, никогда не достигнет уровня имперского TIE, потому что я в принципе никогда не собрал бы такую дрянь.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: The Background Noise of Defiance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Прокачка TIE-истребителя в доказательство, что ты лучше ублюдка, заведующего серией TIE: совмещаем приятное с полезным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuning up your TIE-Fighter to prove you’re better than the bastard currently running the TIE-Fighter Program for fun and profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199474) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



– Почему все механики перебирают корабли? – поинтересовался Вейдер у дежурного офицера.

Да, в последнее время операций не было, но Император любил ни с того ни с сего взять да и отправить Вейдера с кораблем на случайную бессмысленную битву, так что они должны были быть постоянно готовы к бою и не могли себе позволить ремонтировать все истребители одновременно. Честно говоря, большинство TIE-истребителей вообще никогда не ремонтировали, просто списывали и утилизировали. Стоило, наверное, порадоваться, что механикам хватило ума не начинать работу над всеми кораблями разом.

– Налаживают систему жизнеобеспечения и щиты, милорд.

Что-что?

– У TIE-истребителей нет дефлекторных щитов.

Главный инженер нервно кивнул и встал навытяжку. Вейдер не просто так его выбрал. Его предшественник, слабак-подхалим, то не удосуживался сообщать Вейдеру о ключевых решениях и изменениях, то беспокоил по каждой мелочи. Новый свое дело знал – по крайней мере, так казалось до этого момента.

– Мы знаем, милорд, но в одном видео объясняется, как без труда в них кое-что изменить, и я посчитал нужным принять меры для снижения потерь.

– Что за видео?

Главный инженер взял с ближайшего стола датапад и, перебрав несколько файлов, открыл многочасовое видео, очевидно, выложенное в голонет полторы недели назад и уже обросшее внушительным количеством просмотров, комментариев и несколькими видео-реакциями. 

На превью на фоне лежащего на песке сильно поврежденного TIE-истребителя стояли светловолосый парень лет пятнадцати в майке и полуспущенном комбинезоне, парень чуть постарше и дроид-убийца.

Вейдер нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

Началось: тот же светловолосый парень с защитными очками на шее сидел в кустарной мастерской.

– С вами снова "Охотники За Ломом", – подросток глотнул воды из металлической фляги в руках – медленно и аккуратно, как делают только жители пустыни. – Пару недель назад один _sleemo_ 1 заявил, что до улучшения имперских кораблей мне никогда не добраться, потому что я всего лишь шваль из Внешнего Кольца.

Сделав еще глоток, парень отложил флягу и поднял несколько узлов, похожих на фрагменты полусобранного дроида.

– И ты, пожалуй, прав: то, что я чиню, никогда не достигнет уровня имперского TIE, потому что я в принципе никогда не собрал бы такую дрянь, – лицо подростка ничего особенно не выражало, но было слышно, как засмеялся оператор – вероятнее всего, второй парень. – Итак, чтобы доказать, что я могу лучше, я продал много спидеров, кораблей и дроидов, починил немерено ужасных грузовых кораблей, выиграл несколько абсолютно законных гонок и сделал несколько крайне удачных ставок во дворце Джаббы.

Помедлив, парень широко улыбнулся, и они с оператором хором прокричали:

– «Бунта Ив Классик» за нами!

Просмеявшись, парень продолжил:

– В любом случае, суть в том, что я заработал кучу денег, чтобы купить кучу мусора, – экран потемнел, и следующим кадром была картина из превью. Светловолосый парень забрался на TIE-истребитель и победоносно улыбнулся. – Итак, сегодня я утру вам, маловерам, нос и окуну проект "TIE-Истребитель" в сарлачью яму. Я Люк, за камерой Биггс, помогает мне HK-77, и с вами "Охотники За Ломом".

Прозвучали первые ноты мелодии и показался логотип канала – спидер на фоне двойной звезды. Главный инженер поставил видео на паузу, и парень с озорной улыбкой на лице замер на экране.

– За несколько часов он проводит пугающе дешевую и эффективную полную модернизацию поврежденного TIE-истребителя, и, честно говоря, на это стыдно смотреть. Кое-что мне и в голову не приходило, а должно было, я ведь выпускник одного из лучших университетов Корусанта… – он со вздохом положил датапад. – Как бы то ни было, в данный момент мы перестраиваем наши TIE. Прошу прощения, что не доложил раньше, милорд, но я посчитал, вы одобрите, если наши истребители будут лучшими в своем роде.

Главный инженер, похоже, не раскаивался, но явно смирился с любым решением Вейдера по поводу его дальнейшей судьбы. Он был верен. Вейдеру в экипаже нужны были такие, не очередные шпионы Императора.

– Правильно посчитали. Заканчивайте переоборудование тех TIE, которые уже начали разбирать, а я посмотрю, что записал этот Люк и каково его мнение об армии.

Главный инженер отдал честь.

– Да, сэр! Я вас не подведу!

Он развернулся, подошел к остальным, прервавшимся посмотреть на разговор, и велел им возвращаться к работе.

Вейдер тем временем взял датапад и вернулся в свои покои. Ему надо было посмотреть одно видео.

***

Известность после видео под названием _"Прокачка TIE-истребителя в доказательство, что ты лучше ублюдка, заведующего серией TIE: совмещаем приятное с полезным"_ в планы не входила. Собственно, Люк не ожидал даже того количества внимания и подписчиков, которые ему принесли предыдущие. Честно говоря, началось-то все с записи того, как он чинит влагосборники, не разбирая их полностью, сделанной, чтобы его друг Биггс мог делать так же. Он просто выложил ее в сеть – и пошло-поехало: сперва дроиды, еще немного болтовни о кораблях, потом, не так давно, его наконец-то отпустили одного на верфи подзаработать налички.

Но затем он нашел на свалке HK-77. Дроид был сильно поврежден, но не настолько, чтобы Люк не мог его починить. Дроиды-убийцы были умны, куда умнее всех прочих, а Люку откровенно не помешала бы помощь на ферме и в ремонте спидеров. Биггс записал кое-что из процесса ремонта, склеил, выложил – и народ пришел в восторг. Больше просмотров, больше подписок – и вот чего Люк достиг.

Обычно он не принимал комментарии близко к сердцу, но тут один явно живший в Центре избалованный гад поставил под сомнение его умения, а сам даже не представлял, насколько ужасны драгоценные истребители Империи.

– Ну же, – Биггс приобнял его за плечи, – последний проект, а потом я улетаю в Академию.

А еще Люк старался не думать, как будет не хватать лучшего друга. Тянуло улететь с ним – только не обычным пилотом TIE-истребителя, Люк хотел жить, – но он был нужен семье и не мог ее бросить.

– Ладно, – краснея, согласился Люк, – но где мы возьмем TIE-истребитель?

Разбившийся не так давно истребитель нашелся у одного старьевщика. Увы, несмотря на страшные повреждения, цена была очень высока, таких денег у Люка не водилось. Чтобы наскрести сумму, пришлось много работать – и после победы в «Бунта Ив Классик» его на месяц посадили под домашний арест, но звание второго победителя-человека после Энакина Скайуокера, его собственного отца, того стоило, – но в итоге Биггс с Люком скинулись и купили этот TIE.

И пошло веселье.

***

Вейдер сел за стол, заново вызвал видео, прокрутил до момента, на котором остановился главный инженер и запустил воспроизведение.

– Итак, начнем с главного: TIE задуман одноразовым. Откуда я это знаю? – Люк залез в кресло пилота и вскрыл панели под ним. – Вот сюда Империя поставила бы навигационную систему гипердвигателя, противоугонные протоколы и жизнеобеспечение – если бы они были!

Скрывшись за панелями, он принялся вынимать детали и передавать их HK-77. Татуинские свалки всегда были настоящей сокровищницей, но C-3PO стал потрясающей находкой, а дроид-убийца стоил куда больше простого протокольного. Следовало посмотреть, не рассказывал ли где парень, как он к нему попал.

Раздался отдающийся эхом голос Люка:

– Какими болванами надо быть, чтобы не предусмотреть всего этого на корабле? Я знаю какими. Эти ребята зовутся "Флотские системы Сиенара" и работали еще во времена Войн клонов, – Люк встал и примирительным жестом поднял руки. – Знаю, у Империи есть и крутые корабли. Врать не буду, убил бы за чертежи "Опустошителя", но "Строительные верфи Куата" слишком хорошо защищены, – он помедлил. – Хотя присматриваться к ним я, конечно, не стал бы.

Камера крупным планом показала Люка и его откровенно никакую попытку сделать каменное лицо в потугах на комедийный момент. Немногим хватило бы наглости признаться в попытке прорубить защиту "СВК", и со стороны парня это вряд ли была глупая выходка. Юнец был интересный, и быстро стало ясно: он знает, о чем говорит. Поступи он на военную службу, определенно стал бы хорошим дополнением к экипажу Вейдера.

Люк продолжил:

– Суть в том, что все дополнительные модули обрезали, чтобы уменьшить вес и как можно сильнее снизить стоимость массового производства, но совсем маленькие и эффективные вспомогательные системы есть даже здесь, на Татуине, так что я тут покопаюсь и первым делом найду местечко для жизнеобеспечения, – Люк показал на стоявший рядом приличных размеров ящик. – Все необходимое в этом ящике. Чертежи загружены на тот же сервер, что и обычно. Скачивание бесплатное, но буду очень благодарен за денежный бонус, а то до завершения этого проекта мне предстоит сидеть с пустыми карманами.

Следующие несколько часов работы по потрошению TIE Вейдер посмотрел по диагонали. В целом объяснения были внятные. Люку явно не хватало знания терминологии для точного описания своих действий, но работал он весьма эффективно.

– Пока не уверен, смогу ли достать гипердвигатель, который не взорвется у меня в руках, ну да посмотрим, – сказал Люк на заключительной минуте, – а вот с противоугонной системой можно поработать.

Еще одна склейка – и уже только последние лучи солнца освещали пески.

– Зацените.

Люк замахнулся и со всей силы швырнул в обшивку TIE гидроключ. Завыла сирена.

– Отлично, – уверенно заявил Люк.

HK-77 показал большие пальцы вверх, предположительно стоявший за камерой друг повторил жест в кадре.

– И это конец первой части… 

Заговорившего Люка перебил мужской крик:

– ЛЮК СКАЙ…

– Зараза, – с округлившимися глазами пробормотал Люк, – Биггс, вырубай, вырубай…

Видео закончилось и выскочило несколько рекомендаций с одинаково несерьезными названиями вроде _"Робот-убийца стреляет без промаха"_ , _"Чиним гипердвигатель со сломанной рукой под "Все звезды"_ или _"Расстрельный обзор кораблей Республики и Империи"_. Самая свежая запись называлась _"Сводка с полей: "Охотники За Ломом" против Опекунов"_.

Вейдер решил запустить.

***

Снова пошла заставка канала, и вскоре на записи появился темноволосый парень.

Широко улыбаясь, он заговорил:

– Охотничьей братии привет, я Биггс и сегодня, увы, делаю видео сам по себе, – закрыв глаза, он с напускной безмятежностью добавил: – Наших солнечного механика и штатного робота-убийцы не будет, но, надеюсь, вам все же понравится. Не беспокойтесь, я в курсе, что вообще-то вы это не ради меня смотрите.

Биггс замер, и в верхнем углу появилась надпись: _"Я и сам здесь ради Люка. Хотите – приходите ко мне на @darkestlight"_.

– Так вот, – продолжил он, и надпись исчезла, – это короткое видео, просто новости насчет текущего положения дел. Во-первых, мы дико рады, что у нового видео столько поклонников. Следующие части выложим, как только добудем все необходимое, а это может быть нескоро, потому что Люка посадили под домашний арест и запретили в обозримом будущем работать над TIE, но если у вас есть к нему какие-то вопросы, вы всегда можете написать ему на _@skyseekerpilot_ : выход в голонет у него остался.

Он показал взятую за кадром бумажку с именем пользователя и кривым рисуночком, очевидно, обозначавшим Люка.

– Моя работа, – Биггс отложил бумажку. – Мы думаем в ближайшее время устроить сессию вопросов-ответов, заполнить паузу до следующего настоящего обновления. Принимаем любые вопросы! Все, сильно не скучайте!

Видео кончилось, и Вейдер обнаружил, что почти расстроен. Биггс определенно наговорил много, но все о пустяках: у Люка он явно был просто на подхвате. Возможно, стоило связаться с парнем по поводу его идей.

***

Люк умирал от скуки. Сидеть под домашним арестом было ужасно, вот честно: ковыряться не в чем, только работа и бесконечные часы домашних дел и сидения в голонете. Наверное, можно было бы еще поработать над чертежами, но не хотелось. Сесть и, собственно, набросать свои мысли для него всегда было сложнее всего. Большую часть времени он просто знал и мог понять, что нужно починить. Он работал на чистых инстинктах, вот только другим это не особо помогало, так что приходилось записывать как положено.

Он раздраженно повалился обратно на кровать и понадеялся, что скоро Биггсу разрешат зайти снова. Как же скучно было одному.

– Я мог бы устранить проблему, – предложил сидевший в углу HK-77.

– Спасибо, не надо, Хеджкей. Наверное, просто еще раз гляну, что там в сети.

Он взял датапад, полистал привычные сайты, посмотрел загруженное Биггсом видео и немного прокрутил все эти комментарии. За последние несколько дней канал здорово взлетел, и многие уже засыпали их вопросами, похоже, загоревшись идеей возможной серии вопросов-ответов. Люк переключился на свою страницу: поток вопросов и комментариев не иссякал. Многие были довольно-таки личными, но в глаза бросился один.

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_ спрашивал:

> _Вы уделяете много внимания повышению безопасности пилота и улучшению защиты в случае крушения, но как собираетесь компенсировать снижение маневренности? Увеличенный вес замедлит TIE до 1112 км/ч, а в реальном бою лишней скорости не бывает. Учитывая отсутствие дефлекторных щитов, TIE станет гораздо уязвимее – настолько, что даже ваши дополнения не дадут желаемого результата. Хотелось бы услышать, как вы предлагаете решать проблему._

Читая, Люк улыбнулся до ушей. _Любительистребителей_ явно сел и честно все посчитал. Люк, надо признать, ограничился грубыми прикидками, но получил почти такой же результат и немедленно принялся искать решение.

Безумно ухмыляясь, он ответил:

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Легко. Встрою дефлекторные щиты и модифицирую гипердвигатель промежуточного класса._

Люк знал, что голонет-соединение у него не из лучших. Их контент не просто так загружал именно Биггс. Иногда, особенно перед, во время и после песчаных бурь, можно было забыть о том, чтобы что-то делать на датападе. Так что когда ответ пришел всего через тридцать минут, он знал: написать должны были тут же.

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Гипердвигатели промежуточного класса медленные в лучшем случае и вообще не работают в худшем. Как я понимаю, вы собираетесь замедлить его настолько, чтобы собственно гиперпространственный прыжок стал невозможен, но разгон по-прежнему превосходил любой другой двигатель?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Именно!!! :D Скорость должна вырасти обратно до 1200 км/ч даже с лишним весом! Предложил бы еще поставить вместо нынешних крылья с изломом, но у меня сейчас нет таких материалов :/_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Управление разработано с прицелом на интуитивное понимание и легкость в обучении, и все же мало кому хватит навыков, чтобы пилотировать корабль с предложенными вами модификациями._

Люк ухмыльнулся. Да, было бы опасно, но он бы сумел. Напряг бы чувства, ощутил бы необъятное космическое пространство вокруг, ощутил бы миллион планет и звезд – и оставил бы их позади.

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Я бы смог. :)_

***

Вейдер не знал, чего ожидать от разговоров с Люком. Парень определенно показал себя способным и толковым, не просто умным, но и точно знающим, что его модификации сделают с TIE-истребителем. Несмотря на острую потребность собеседника вставлять в каждое сообщение эмотиконы и восклицательные знаки, говорить о кораблях с кем-то, кому плевать на имперский устав, было почти приятно. Предложения парня были свежи и оригинальны, кое-что даже на мгновение ставило не успевавшего следить за мыслью Вейдера в тупик.

Вскоре он уже с нетерпением ждал сообщений парня, пусть и не мог найти в себе особого интереса к повседневной жизни подростка на влагодобывающей ферме. Увы, приходилось признать: то, что Люк еще ребенок и потому не может принять предложение о работе, было почти досадно. Что ж, требовалось лишь подождать еще немного – и новый главный инженер будет у него в руках. Пока же оставалось довольствоваться набором сообщений и изображать внимание к очередной болтовне каких-то моффов про "Звезду Смерти".

Последние годы только терпению и учили.

***

– И с вами снова "Охотники За Ломом", – возбужденно объявил Люк. – Как видите, я опять среди живых!

– Он по-прежнему под домашним арестом, – сообщил стоявший рядом Биггс, – просто теперь мне можно приходить.

Люк закатил глаза и беззлобно ткнул его в бок.

– Не смейся, мне было страшно одиноко.

Биггс с улыбкой взъерошил ему волосы.

– Конечно, как скажешь. Так вот! За это время набралось много комментариев, и мы решили устроить ту обещанную сессию вопросов-ответов о нас. Люк, окажешь честь, зачитаешь первый вопрос?

– О чем речь!

Люк взял лежавший перед ними датапад, включил, полистал и прочитал:

– "Биггсу: в видео про ремонт Хеджкея ты сказал, что он тебе без конца угрожает. Так и продолжается?"

– Постоянно, – серьезно ответил Биггс, обреченно поднял и со вздохом опустил руки. – Буквально. По-моему, ему нравятся только Люк и мышь, убирающая дом, – нахмурившись, он посмотрел по сторонам, словно что-то ища. – Где Эмми? Она обычно так спешит за мной прибрать.

Люк пожал плечами.

– Может, опять заблудилась в шкафу у тети Беру, такое уже бывало. Ладно, теперь ты.

Биггс взял у него датапад и перешел к следующему вопросу.

– "Что за срань играет у вас на заставке?" – прочитал он и со стоном обхватил голову руками. – Не надо, ну пожалуйста.

Зато Люк восторженно оживился.

– О! Это каждая пятая нота моей любимой песни, чтобы не сняли из-за авторских прав. Я выложу ссылку в описании.

– Вопрос номер 3: "Где вы живете?" – Люк смерил взглядом камеру. – Планета-пустыня Татуин, Внешнее Кольцо. Если вам для жизни нужно много воды, не рекомендую.

Стоявший рядом Биггс кивнул.

– Да, не лучшее место, чтобы растить детей. Вопрос номер четыре: "Можете выложить изначальный код Хеджкея?"

Парни переглянулись, наконец замотали головами и с подозрением уставились в камеру.

– Вот зачем может быть нужен код дроида-убийцы?

– Следующий: "Сколько вам? И сколько вы работаете над такими проектами?"

Люк сдвинул брови и повернулся к Биггсу.

– Мы же уже говорили, нет?

Биггс только пожал плечами.

– Без понятия, ты вечно болтаешь, пока работаешь.

– Да тебе ж нравится меня слушать, – поддразнил Люк. – Ну, мне семнадцать, а Биггсу девятнадцать. Я чиню дроидов, сколько себя помню. Спидеры с кораблями добавились недавно.

– У меня то же самое, – сказал Биггс. – Нельзя вырасти на влагодобывающей ферме на задворках цивилизации и не стать более или менее приличным механиком. Так, следующий вопрос: "Какой у вас любимый проект?" Хм, мне, пожалуй, больше всего понравился "Хеджкей против Эмми с виброклинком", а тебе?

Люк прикусил губу и помедлил в глубокой задумчивости.

– TIE-истребитель, – наконец сказал он. – Хоть поначалу я и не был в нем уверен. Кстати! Не знаю, многие ли видели публичные части наших разговоров, но вы обратите внимание на _Любителяистребителей @thatsaneatrick_ , я серьезно. Модификации корабля, о которых он говорит, – высший класс, парочка точно будет в TIE, со ссылкой на автора, конечно. Как закончим с этим видео, сразу отвечу на те соображения по поводу навигационной системы: совершенно согласен…

– Ладно, ладно, – перебил Биггс и зажал ему рот рукой, – задроть со своим новым лучшим другом как-нибудь так, чтобы я не видел.

Люк фыркнул и, судя по тому, как Биггс отдернул и с отвращением вытер руку о рубашку, лизнул ее.

– Тебе что, пять лет? – заскулил Биггс.

Люк рассмеялся.

– В сравнении с твоими зрелыми шестью годами? Ладно, следующий вопрос…

***

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Уже придумали, как решить проблему взлета?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Нееееет (TT^TT). Это так тупо, зачем проектировать корабль без механизмов для посадки? В смысле, я понимаю, они для боя в космосе, но необходимость дополнительной пусковой установки просто кажется лишней. Вот кто-то упал на планету, тогда что? Пусть там и остается????_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Именно. TIE дешевы в производстве и считаются расходным материалом, то же и с их пилотами. Империя предпочитает качеству количество._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Просто это кажется совсем недальновидным. Кем надо быть, чтобы не отправиться выручать друга?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Вы исходите из ошибочного предположения, что у пилотов TIE-истребителей есть друзья._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _То есть у вас совсем нет друзей?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Что?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _О нет ДИКО ИЗВИНЯЮСЬ! Это я ляпнул, просто хотел спросить, не летаете ли вы на TIE тк вы вроде так хорошо их знаете, я не специально нагрубил_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Виноват!!!_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Дико виноват!_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Я не хотел вас обидеть, честное слово. Виноват, зря такое написал._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Вы еще там?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Да. Я застрял на совещании и не мог ответить. Не стоит беспокоиться. У меня нет друзей, да они мне и не нужны._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _О, рад, что не отпугнул, прошу прощения за панику. Но, серьезно, ни одного друга? Не одиноко так? Биггса нет всего пару недель, а я уже одурел. Страшно его не хватает._

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Вы слишком от него зависимы, Люк. Он вам не нужен._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Нужен! Я всегда мог на него положиться, еще с детства. И даже если вам друзья не нужны, я буду считать вас другом, не сомневайтесь. Никаких ожиданий, конечно! Но с вами очень классно говорить, и я столько за это время узнал!_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Мне тоже приятны наши разговоры._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Здорово!!!!_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _TIE Advanced x1_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Что?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Вы хотели спросить, не летаю ли я на TIE-истребителе. У меня TIE Advanced x1_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _ЧТО_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _СЕРЬЕЗНО???? ОФИГЕТЬ ИХ ТОЛЬКО С ПРОШЛОГО ГОДА ВЫПУСКАЮТ. За сколько разгоняется? Стабилизаторы реально так сильно улучшили? Нет стойте гипердвигатель какой они выбрали? Класс 4.0? Поставил бы 7.0, но они дороже и нормально особо не затормозишь, если ты не какой крутой пилот ооОО СТОП_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _ВЫ летаете на TIE/AD_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _ВЫ НЕ ГОВОРИЛИ ЧТО ВЫ РЕАЛЬНО В ИМПЕРСКОМ ФЛОТЕ. На каком корабле??? Расскажите мне про разрушители пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста я уже целую ВЕЧНОСТЬ хочу их сравнить с кораблями Республики но не мог найти хороших источников пжст с меня несколько спецвидео_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Дайте мне пару часов._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _ВЫ ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕХ!_

***

Вейдер не понимал, что с Люком не так. Дружить с Дартом Вейдером не хочет никто, не мог же он произвести впечатление человека, заинтересованного в подобных отношениях? Он всего лишь хотел посмотреть, на что парень способен, снабжать его более подробными планами собственных кораблей не следовало – и все же вот он уже загружал соответствующие чертежи. Ему давно не случалось вести интересных разговоров на равных. Люк только совершенствовался, и Вейдеру не хотелось его терять. Хорошие кадры на дороге не валяются, а Люк был абсолютно ни на кого не похож.

***

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Я выслал чертежи, о которых мы говорили. Вы не думали поступить в Имперскую Академию?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Думал, но в этом году не могу, я еще нужен дяде на ферме :/_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Я могу устроить вам контракт гражданского консультанта. Сможете работать из дома._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Что? Так реально можно?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Если дадите свои персональные данные, я вышлю контракт._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Спасибо!! Я Люк Ларс! Удостоверение T-LL-2187-A23. И я вам залил новое видео :D Надеюсь, вам понравятся мои злоключения!_

***

Люк сидел на кровати с разными инструментами в руках и мышью Эмми на коленях. Рядом стоял HK-77.

– Всем привет, с вами снова "Охотники За Ломом"! Сегодняшний выпуск – особая подборка, посвященная _@thatsaneattrick_ , который, считай, преподнес мне ранний подарок на день рождения. Так что устраивайтесь поудобнее и наслаждайтесь нарезкой того, что обычно вырезано из видео! Я Люк, помогает сегодня HK-77, и привет Биггсу, который сейчас учится в паре планет от меня!

Следующим кадром пошел первый из серии небольших курьезных случаев, в каждом из которых принимал участие как минимум один из троицы.

***

Люк работал над крыльями TIE, напевая себе под нос:

– Я приземляться не должно, я приземляться не должно, и я работать не должно, совсем я не должно.

***

Биггс и HK-77 сверлили друг друга взглядом, а между ними туда-сюда ездила Эмми, словно пытавшаяся предотвратить драку. На фоне работал Люк.

– Куда ты упрятал мой гидроключ.

– Я не делал ничего подобного, Биггс.

Биггс бросился на него. Изображение расплылось.

***

Было темно. Камера медленно сфокусировалась на Эмми, пытающейся подняться к TIE-истребителю, но буксующей из-за песка. Послышались смешки.

– Надо помочь Эмми, – прошептал Люк.

– Да, погоди… ой, Эм сейчас перевернется…

Замедленная съемка показала, как Эмми прискорбным образом падает на бок и уже не может подняться.

– Вот же растяпа, как маленький ребенок, – рассмеялся Биггс.

– Когда-нибудь научится.

"Пока не научилась", – сообщила появившаяся белая надпись.

***

– Люк, вот ты кто?

Люк со вздохом потупил взгляд.

– Хороший механик?

– Тогда чего у TIE кабина дымится?

– Я всего-то хотел глянуть на антигравитационное поле репульсорных блоков… о, зараза, горит.

– Чего?!

***

С тех пор, как улетел Биггс, разговоры с Любителем стали для Люка самой приятной частью дня. Временами приходилось подольше ждать ответа в зависимости от занятости Любителя и разделяющего их расстояния, но разговор всегда заставлял улыбнуться, как бы сдержан тот ни был.

Люк еще раз проверил переписки в надежде на новое сообщение. Увы, во входящих не было ничего, кроме письма от кого-то незнакомого.

_Лорд Вейдер @ImperialCommand: Контракт Консультанта_

Люк нахмурился.

***

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Еще не думали над моим предложением работы?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Работа? Вы реально не шутили? O.o_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Разумеется, вы что, не видели вложение, которое я вам отправил?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Никаких сообщений с предложением о работе не было, так я подумал, вы шутите!!! Видел только письмо от какого-то чувака, притворяющегося Вейдером. Даже открывать не стал, кто знает, каких вирусов мог нахвататься. -.-‘_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Кто-то притворился Лордом Вейдером? Уверен, такая дикость невозможна._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Хз! Зашел на его страницу в голонете, похожа на правду, но императорский надсмотрщик мне бы в жизни не написал, я не настолько наивен_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Любитель?  
>  Вы еще тут?_

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Не стоит распространять подобную повстанческую пропаганду там, где могут увидеть другие._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Повстанческую пропаганду???_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Вы про "надсмотрщика"?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Так это не пропаганда, Вейдер он самый и есть. Знаю, вы служите во флоте, наверное, встречали его раз или два. Не знаю, какой из него командир, но ведет он себя как надсмотрщик._

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Что ты знаешь о рабстве, дитя?_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Я с Татуина, помните? Власть хаттов не имеет границ. И мой отец был рабом, поэтому приходится носить фамилию дяди, а то еще кто примет за беглого просто потому, что мой отец был "Скайуокер"._

_Любительистребителей @thatsaneatrick_

> _Как звали вашего отца._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Энакин Скайуокер, умер ближе к концу последней войны. Ребенком освободился и стал навигатором на корабле, возившем спайс. Больше я о нем особо не знаю, дядя с тетей его только раз и встречали, на похоронах моей бабушки. Но он точно был хорошим человеком, я это знаю и все тут._

***

Этот мальчик, Люк, жил на Татуине с дядей и тетей. Вейдер знал, что его фамилия Ларс, даже не раз видел упоминания Оуэна и Беру, но не уловил связи…

Он поспешил поднять собранное на парня дело. В документах говорилось об усыновлении Оуэном Ларсом и Беру Уайтсан Ларс, биологические родители так и так не упоминались. Вейдер не обратил внимания: на Татуине подобное встречалось довольно часто. Новорожденных выкупали или тайно переправляли из рабских жилищ, чтобы дать им лучшую жизнь. Разумеется, парень мог лгать, но чего тогда ожидал добиться этим маневром?

Энакин Скайуокер умер, и все, чем он дорожил, сгорело вместе с ним – его Господин об этом позаботился.

Но разве парень, улыбаясь, не напоминал любимую жену? Его бурный интерес к кораблям, его выдающиеся способности – Вейдер посчитал, что кое-где рассказы могут быть преувеличены, но, возможно, парень и в самом деле проделал каждый из тех смертельных номеров, и это Сила выручила его.

Люк Скайуокер с Татуина.

Невозможно было подумать, что он нашелся благодаря простому любопытству. Должно быть, к сыну Вейдера привела Сила. 

К сыну.

Господин обманул его, одурачил и предал.

Вейдер с рыком оставил покои и направился к личному ангару. Нужно было лететь немедленно, добраться до сына и защитить его, пока Император не погасил его свет. Они поплатятся, все они, каждый, кто помогал спрятать его ребенка, будет уничтожен.

***

Последние недели шли скучновато и грустновато. После разговора с Любителем тот полностью оборвал связь. Сколько Люк ни писал, ответа не было.

Наверное, следовало это предвидеть. Любитель не распространялся насчет своей биографии, но если он был так хорош, что ему доверили TIE/AD, он наверняка вырос где-нибудь в Имперском Центре в окружении Империи и с образом Вейдера, и его взгляды отличались от взглядов какого-нибудь парня из Внешнего Кольца. Жаль было, что общение оборвалось. Хоть у них и были разногласия по поводу имперской политики, корабли от этого не перестали быть кораблями.

Ему будет не хватать Любителя.

Он выполз из комнаты, чтобы пойти на кухню пообедать, и успел пройти полпути, когда по лестнице спустился мужчина в темных одеждах.

– Люк! – сбросив капюшон, он оказался старым Беном Кеноби.

– О, привет, Бен! Все нормально?

Бен покачал головой и болезненно поморщился. Он как будто спешил, в воздухе ощущался страх.

– Надо уходить, сейчас же, – торопливо сказал он. – Где твои дядя с тетей?

– Тетя Беру поехала в город, а дядя Оуэн работает с влагосборниками, – протянул Люк.

Бен непонятно себя вел. Люк был знаком со стариком сколько себя помнил. Тот никогда ничего не говорил, но Люк знал, что многие из гордо выставленных в его комнате моделей кораблей сделал он и что это он заботится, чтобы таскены держались подальше от фермы.

Бен был приятный, добрый и очень печальный человек, странноватый, но в своем уме. Если он из-за чего-то беспокоился, наверное, Люку тоже следовало.

– Тогда собирать их времени нет, – Бен схватил Люка за руку, – надо спешить.

– Бен, что происходит? – спросил Люк и позволил дотащить себя до входа и вывести наружу, на солнце. – Почему мы бежим?

– Мы должны уйти, пока он не явился… – Бен резко остановился и уставился вперед.

Чуть поодаль стоял черный демон, похожий на сказочных чудовищ, про которых Люк слушал в детстве и теперь знал, что они существуют. Лорд Вейдер.

Бен отпустил руку Люка и выступил вперед, держась перед ним.

– Кеноби, – у Вейдера был низкий, механический, искусственный голос, – наконец-то я тебя нашел.

– Нашел, – отозвался тот и включил светло-голубой световой меч.

Вейдер сделал то же самое – его меч был болезненного красного цвета – и вскоре они уже поднимали клубы песка, скрещивая мечи. Люк и не знал, что Бен умеет так драться, не допуская ни единого неловкого движения на такой-то поверхности, с равной силой встречая каждый ожесточенный удар Вейдера.

Люк словно задыхался.

Он знал: нужно их остановить. Он не знал зачем, не знал как, но должен был что-то предпринять – или пустыня поглотит их.

– Что происходит?!

Дерущиеся повернулись к нему, и только тогда до Люка дошло, что кричать посреди боя было, наверное, не слишком умно, но что еще он мог сделать?

– Вся твоя жизнь – обман, юноша, – сказал Вейдер. – Кеноби похитил тебя у меня, спрятал тебя, чтобы ты не получил того, что принадлежит тебе по праву рождения.

– По праву рождения. Простите, вы вообще о чем.

– Твой отец…

– Был хороший человек, – резким, как удар ножа, тоном перебил Бен, – а ты его погубил.

– Ты бросил меня гореть! – крикнул Вейдер. – Говорил, что любишь – и оставил Сидиусу, чтобы тот взял меня и перекроил во что хочет. Забрал у меня сына и дал ему вырасти на этой Силой забытой планете! Украл у меня годы, месяцы непонимания, с кем я говорю.

"Сына", – словно вторил ветер голосу Вейдера, танцуя вокруг Люка и едва не сбивая с ног весом этого слова.

– Отец? – дошло до него.

Ветер согласно взревел и вихрем пронесся сквозь сознание – едва доступный осмыслению клубок признания невероятной правды.

***

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _В ближайшей перспективе буду путешествовать по галактике! :D_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _(Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, снимите меня с этого корабля, они без конца сверлят друг друга взглядом, такой ужас)_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Плюсы наличия родителей: халявный обед  
>  Минусы наличия родителей: на обед сухой паек_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Если бы не законы этой галактики, был бы у меня светящийся меч, режущий дюрасталь_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Стал папочкой еще 4 мышей, чтобы держать корабль в чистоте!_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Круто узнавать, что у тебя есть крестный-пират, будучи в заложниках у этого самого крестного. 5/10_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _С нами Сила и Гидроключи!!!_

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _Оказывается, код HK-77 был стерт не так тщательно, как я думал. Виноват._

_Солнца-близнецы @skyseekerpilot_

> _TIE-истребители все еще отстой. Завтра новое видео вместе с @thatsaneatrick_

***

– Привет!

В огромном ангаре стоял светловолосый юноша. Он был немного старше, чем на последнем видео, залитом на канал.

Рядом сидел мертвенно-бледный мужчина старше него со множеством шрамов на лице – единственной видимой части тела. Все остальное скрывали темные одежды. Третьим был еще один мужчина с белыми как снег волосами и бородой. Он сидел за спиной у первых двух на безопасном расстоянии от корабля с датападом и стаканом чая. У всех троих были световые мечи, на которые было почти невозможно не обратить внимания.

– С вами снова "Охотники За Ломом"! – продолжил светловолосый. – Знаю, год прошел, но я был занят.

Он бросил взгляд на сидевшего рядом и чуть прислонился к нему, как бы ища поддержки.

– Сегодня мы наконец заканчиваем серию _"Прокачка TIE-истребителя в доказательство, что ты лучше ублюдка, заведующего серией TIE: совмещаем приятное с полезным"_. К сожалению, первоначальный TIE-истребитель мы потеряли, но Отец разбивает их в таких количествах, что легко можно начать с нуля на новом. В сегодняшнем эпизоде мы наконец добавим предохранитель, не дающий сдвоенным ионным двигателям смещать блок питания и делать из системы перезарядки тикающую часовую бомбу. С этого самого момента эпизод посвящается Дарту Сидиусу, он же Император Палпатин. Я Люк Скайуокер, на фоне мой мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби… – старик поднял взгляд от датапада, помахал в камеру и продолжил чтение, – ...а помогает мне мой Отец.

Люк помедлил и мягко улыбнулся, когда покрытый шрамами мужчина положил руку ему на плечо. Жест был почти собственнический и определенно производил бы такое впечатление, не будь прикосновение легче перышка. 

– Я Энакин Скайуокер, – голубые глаза мужчины светились, как у Люка, но свет их был куда холоднее, – и я иду, Сидиус.

Картинка потемнела и осветилась вновь – круглой эмблемой меча в обрамлении пары крыльев.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Мерзавец (хатт.). – Прим. пер. [ ▲ ]
> 



End file.
